The invention is directed to a rifle, particularly a bench-rest rifle, with a stock, a barrel affixed thereto with a bolt and a system, as well as a telescopic sight that can be attached thereto.
Rifles of this type have long since proven their usefulness for precision shooting. They are able to deliver a number of shots with the highest precision, even at longer distances.
In the known bench-rest rifles, it is disadvantageous that for every shot there occurs a certain tipping motion triggered by the recoil, whereby a renewed aiming of the rifle may be required or, respectively, whereby the shots following the first may no longer be one hundred percent precise.